


centre of eclipse

by poiesis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Sexual Tension, bless this show, mild violence/gore tw, vampirism (obvs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiesis/pseuds/poiesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode 21. Reeling from Carmilla's "attack", Laura thinks about something she had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	centre of eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea bouncing around in my head as soon as I finished episode 21. Title is from "Touch" by Troye Sivan, a song from [this great fanmix](http://8tracks.com/naemili/nightcall) that I had on repeat while writing this story. Beta read by [Sterling](http://sarchasmoftheabyss.tumblr.com/) and [Cherish](http://dienachtmahr1995.tumblr.com/). First fic for this fandom, feedback appreciated!

After Carmilla had run off, after Perry had fussed over her neck with various items from her first aid kit, after Danny had sworn vendetta on the vampire, and after they all had left Laura alone to pace the room with blood still humming through her veins, she replayed a conversation she’d had with Carmilla.

* * *

 ”Is there really any difference between blood types, ya know, taste wise?” Laura sniffed at the mug full of AB negative and wrinkled her nose before offering it to a securely bound Carmilla opposite her.

"Yeah, I guess there is." Carmilla took a sip from the ridiculous straw LaFontaine had generously donated. "AB’s a little sweeter, B pos is the saltiest. These donor packs all taste the same though."

Another sip. Laura could feel her eyes on her. “Some more nervous than others.”

Laura scoffs. “You can’t expect me to believe that you can taste someone’s _emotions_ through their blood. That’s just ridiculous!”

"Don’t be such a skeptic. It’s strong emotions, the primal ones, that change the taste."

"Such as?"

"Fear."

"Oh, well that makes sense. I guess adrenaline would have a different -"

"And lust. Lust tastes heavier, fuller than fear."

Carmilla’s eyes were hungry despite the half empty mug in her hands.

"Lust? Someone’s felt _lustful_ when you’ve, when you’ve - “ _Eaten them? Sucked at them?_ Laura desperately tried to think of a term that carried less innuendo, blushing.

Carmilla smirked slightly in bemusement, eyebrows raised, as she watched Laura scramble for verbal purchase. ”Fed from them? People _enjoy_ that? How is that even possible?!”

"You’d be surprised, sweetpea."

(Laura isn’t surprised anymore.)

"Um, ew." Laura didn’t even try to conceal her disgust.

(She’s still slightly disgusted, but not with Carmilla.)

"Hell, some of them even paid me! Can you imagine that? Like if those snickerdoodles of yours in the minifridge anthropomorphised or whatever and gave you cash for the privilege of being eaten?"

Carmilla laughed at her own joke, if it could be called that, and Laura joined her, shaking her head.

(She imagines Carmilla gorging on bodies that writhe in ecstasy beneath her, blood smeared across her lips as she made her meal taste themselves on her tongue.)

"But what… what did they even get out of it?" Carmilla raised her eyebrows again, and Laura continued. “I dunno. I can’t even _imagine_ enjoying that."

"I guess it’s different for everyone,” the vampire said, inching closer on the swivel chair, her voice low.

Laura nodded, avoiding eye contact, fingers tapping on her desk. “Different how?”

"Well, some like the pain…"

(The searing pierce of Carmilla’s teeth at her neck in that split second.)

"…The submission, the complete relinquish of control…"

(Carmilla pinning Laura with her gaze before she did the same with her body.)

"… The way that terror heightens the senses, makes everything all the more intense… "

(Breathing fast after she had left, heat coiling at the base of her spine despite the feel of blood seeping through her fingers.)

"… And the intimacy that comes with total consumption."

(Carmilla’s lips soft on her neck around sharp teeth, her body giving and lithe but holding the promise of preternatural strength. The paradox of her in that blur of a moment.)

"All of that combined, I -" Laura chanced a sideways glance at her in time to see Carmilla bite her lip and smile, searching for the words. "Your head’s lighter and your breathing’s faster… "

 _‘Your?’_ Laura thought.

"I guess what I’m trying to say is that there’s a reason autoerotic asphyxiation kills like, a thousand people a year or something." She laughed a little. "I mean, the way pain tempers pleasure and prolongs it, draws things out, it’s pretty fantastic when it all, uh…" She met Laura’s gaze, daring her to look away. "…culminates."

She didn’t look away.

"You’re so full of shit." Laura said before bursting out in incredulous laughter and walking to the door.

"Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, cupcake!" Carmilla called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, right!" was Laura’s reply from the hallway.

(Oh, God.)

* * *

 

Carmilla reenters their room with a flurry of apologies.

"Laura! God, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t have him thinking I was protecting you -"

"Carmilla, stop."

”- I mean if Mother found out, you could be taken and -“

"Carmilla, stop.”

“- I’m so sorry if I hurt you. Did the bleeding stop? It might take a while because of this anticoagulant -”

"Carmilla, STOP!"

The vampire startles a little and stops pacing.

Laura steels herself. “What did I taste like?”

She furrows her brow, confused. “Uh, like someone who eats way too much processed sugar?”

"No, no, not that." Laura takes a breath, trying to project calmness over the frantic rush of her heart. "I remember what you said. Fear or lust, Carmilla, what did I taste like?"

Carmilla licks at her bottom lip and smirks, moving slowly toward Laura until they’re nearly close enough to touch.

"Both," Carmilla whispers in her ear. Laura gasps and instantly feels like an idiot. Carmilla’s smiling that infuriatingly cocky grin of hers that she’s seen so many times, except never this close; never close enough to tangle her hands in Carmilla’s dark hair and watch that smile fade, never close enough to kiss her, hard, on lips that still taste salty from her own blood.

She’s breathless when Carmilla presses her against the desk, nervous energy built up over the hour Carmilla was absent manifesting in scratches across the bare skin above her corset, and the vampire growls. Laura feels sharpness rake at her bottom lip and flinches away, heart hammering.

"Hey, watch it! Those things are sharp, you know. Jeez." Laura dabs gingerly at her lip before Carmilla snatches at her wrist, pulling her hand away before cupping the side of her face.

"Shh. I just wanna test something." Carmilla kisses her again, running her tongue over the cut before pulling away.

"Just like I thought, sweetheart. All lust."


End file.
